Media Arts II Soundtracks
The Media Arts II Soundtracks are a set of scores composed by Scott Pincus for his college Media Arts II class. They include the complete recording sessions for No More Smiling and No More Smiling II: Redemption, both of which were written and directed by Scott, as well as Jess Antonacci's The J&H Thief Investigation. The scores were released in a combined video on June 27, 2018. Scores No More Smiling No More Smiling was Scott's fourth time composing original music for one of his projects. Scoring for the film began on March 10, and wrapped on March 14, the day of the film's release. Scott created several themes for the film, including a solemn theme for Adrian Romeli, and a more hopeful theme for Damien. The score was released on June 27, and features a total of eleven tracks: #How Things Could Be Different - 1:28 #Romeli on Duty - 0:21 #Broad Street Brawl - 0:21 #Romeli in Pursuit - 0:26 #An Old Friend Returns / Damien's Theme - 0:30 #Damien vs. Romeli - 0:24 #Enforce Those Beliefs - 0:26 #You Want To Spare Me - 0:52 #Damien's Playground - 0:16 #You Know What To Fight For - 2:10 #No More Smiling - End Credits - 0:40 No More Smiling II: Redemption No More Smiling II: Redemption was Scott's fifth time composing original music for one of his projects. Scoring for the film began on April 25, but paused due to production delays. Scoring resumed on May 1 and wrapped on May 3, with several tracks being modified on May 4. Scott reprised several themes for the project, most notably Romeli and Damien's, as well as smaller themes such as the "news broadcast" theme (heard in "How Things Could Be Different" in the first film, and "The Most Loyal Asset" in the sequel) - which consists of original material and hints of Romeli's theme. New themes introduced in the film include the facility theme and Andrew Butler's theme. Rather than introducing Butler's theme in the first film, Scott introduced it in this project as it "truly realizes Butler as an antagonist". The score was released on June 27, 2018, and features a total of sixteen tracks - including several extended tracks. #Main Titles Motif - 0:12 #Whatever Mistakes We've Made - (extended track) - 1:34 #Romeli's Desertion - 0:37 #Starting Things Over - 0:55 #The Most Loyal Asset - 0:31 #Romeli and Damien - 0:57 #All I Had and Loved - 1:03 #Willing to End All of This - 1:10 #The World Needs Happiness - (extended track) - 0:58 #Romeli vs. Butler - 0:29 #This is What Happiness Feels Like - 0:40 #Right or Wrong - 0:29 #I Know What to Fight For - 1:05 #Romeli at the Facility / Facility Theme - 1:10 #Damien's Message - 1:19 #No More Smiling II - End Credits - 0:51 The J&H Thief Investigation The J&H Thief Investigation is a short film directed by Jess Antonacci. It served as her final project for her Media Arts II class. Scott composed several themes for the projects, which include a main theme for "The Thief", and a short unused track. The score was released on June 27, 2018. #The J&H Thief - Opening Titles / Credits Theme - 0:33 #Thief Under the Bed (Unused) - 0:15 #A Thief Among Us / Thief Theme - 0:55 #The Uncrustable Heist - 0:49 #Mourning the Stolen Snack - 0:25 #The Thief Unveiled / Finale - 1:00 Category:Film Scores Category:2018 Storyline Category:No More Smiling Category:No More Smiling II: Redemption